Lee Sin/rozwój
Wesołego Dnia Urfa życzy Lee Sin, przywoływacze!Wesołego Dnia Urfa życzy Lee Sin, przywoływacze! Minął rok odkąd 1 kwietnia 2010 r. odszedł od nas Urf. Ponieważ opłakiwaliśmy go wtedy, nie znieślibyśmy kolejnego dnia tak pełnego smutku. Więc w tym roku w Dzień Urfa zdecydowaliśmy dać wszystkim powód do radości! 400px|center Nieważne, czy jesteś entuzjastą Ślepego Mnicha czy lubisz manaty, zadowoli cię obrót spraw. Jeśli czekaliście na pojawienie się Lee Sina od czasów bety, to doczekaliście się! Z drugiej strony, jeśli interesują was losy Urfa... cóż, powiedzmy, że coś czeka was w ten poniedziałek! Wesołego Dnia Urfa, przywoływacze! Dzięki wielkiemu mnichowi i ku pamięci manata, w prima aprilis nikt się nie nabierze! Nadciąga nowy bohater - Lee Sin, Ślepy MnichNadciąga nowy bohater - Lee Sin, Ślepy Mnich Umiejętności B= ;Grad Ciosów 64px|left Po użyciu umiejętności przez Lee Sina, jego 2 następne ataki wykonywane są z premią 50% do prędkości ataku i przywracają mu po 10 pkt. energii. |-| Q= ;Fala Dźwięku/Uderzenie Rezonansu 64px|left :Fala Dźwięku: Lee Sin tworzy falę dźwięku, dzięki której lokalizuje przeciwników. Zadaje ona obrażenia fizyczne pierwszemu wrogowi, którego trafi. Jeśli uderzy we wroga, Lee Sin przez 3 sekundy może użyć Uderzenia Rezonansu. 64px|left :Uderzenie Rezonansu: Lee Sin przemieszcza się ku przeciwnikowi trafionemu Falą Dźwięku, zadając mu obrażenia fizyczne +10% brakującego wrogowi zdrowia. |-| W= ;Osłona/Żelazna Wola 64px|left :Osłona: Lee Sin przemieszcza się ku sojusznikowi, osłaniając jego i siebie przed obrażeniami. Jeśli tarcza zostanie przełamana, połowa energii wydanej na tę umiejętność zostaje mu przywrócona. Po użyciu Osłony, Lee Sin może przez 3 sekundy rzucić Żelazną Wolę. 64px|left :Żelazna Wola: Dzięki treningowi Lee Sin świetnie radzi sobie w walce. Na 5 sekund zyskuje wykradanie życia, wampiryzm zaklęć i pancerz. |-| E= ;Nawałnica/Okaleczenie 64px|left :Nawałnica: Lee Sin trafia w ziemię, tworząc falę uderzeniową, zadającą obrażenia magiczne i ujawniającą przeciwników. Jeśli Nawałnica trafi wroga, Lee Sin może przez 3 sekundy użyć Okaleczenia. 64px|left :Okaleczenie: Lee Sin okalecza pobliskich przeciwników ujawnionych przez Nawałnicę, zmniejszając ich prędkość ataku i ruchu na 4 sekundy. W tym czasie statystyki te powoli wracają do normalnego stanu. |-| R= ;Smoczy Gniew 64px|left Lee Sin daje potężnego kopa z półobrotu, odrzucając cel do tyłu oraz zadając obrażenia magiczne jemu i przeciwnikom, na których wpadnie. Przeciwnicy, na których wpadnie zostają na krótką chwilę podbici w powietrze. Multimedia Filmy= Prezentacja Bohatera - Lee Sin, Ślepy Mnich Primaaprilisowa Prezentacja Bohatera - Lee Sin, Ślepy Mnich Jak powstał portret Lee Sina — prezentacja Lee Sin - zwiastun skórki|Nieśmiertelnego wzroku nie można przesłonić. Potęga Boskiej Pięści Lee Sin Boska Pięść (animacja) Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Przejdź do historii - Mid-Season Invitational 2018 Zawsze z LoLem chcemy być - Zwiastun basenowej imprezy 2018 |-| Ekrany logowania= Impreza Basenowa (2013) - ekran logowania Ekran logowania - Chiny 2014 - SKT T1 Lee Sin Boska Pięść - ekran logowania |-| Galeria= Koncept Lee Sina 1.jpg|Koncept Lee Sina 1 Koncept Lee Sina 2.png|Koncept Lee Sina 2 Koncept Lee Sina 3.png|Koncept Lee Sina 3 Model Lee Sina 1.jpg|Model Lee Sina 1 Model Lee Sina 2.jpg|Model Lee Sina 2 Koncept Lee Sina Smoczej Pięści.jpg|Koncept Lee Sina Smoczej Pięści Koncept Promo Lee Sina Boskiej Pięści 1.jpg|Koncept Promo Lee Sina Boskiej Pięści 1 Koncept Promo Lee Sina Boskiej Pięści 2.jpg|Koncept Promo Lee Sina Boskiej Pięści 2 Koncept Lee Sina Boskiej Pięści 1.jpg|Koncept Lee Sina Boskiej Pięści 1 Koncept Lee Sina Boskiej Pięści 2.jpg|Koncept Lee Sina Boskiej Pięści 2 Koncept Lee Sina Boskiej Pięści 3.jpg|Koncept Lee Sina Boskiej Pięści 3 Koncept Lee Sina Boskiej Pięści 4.png|Koncept Lee Sina Boskiej Pięści 4 Koncept animacji Lee Sina Boskiej Pięści 1.png|Koncept animacji Lee Sina Boskiej Pięści 1 Koncept animacji Lee Sina Boskiej Pięści 2.gif|Koncept animacji Lee Sina Boskiej Pięści 2 Koncept animacji Lee Sina Boskiej Pięści 3.gif|Koncept animacji Lee Sina Boskiej Pięści 3 Model Lee Sina Boskiej Pięści 1.jpg|Model Lee Sina Boskiej Pięści 1 Model Lee Sina Boskiej Pięści 2.jpg|Model Lee Sina Boskiej Pięści 2 Model Lee Sina Boskiej Pięści 3.jpg|Model Lee Sina Boskiej Pięści 3 Worlds 2017 - promo (koncept).jpg|Worlds 2017 - promo (koncept) Worlds 2017 - promo.jpg|Worlds 2017 - promo Koncept Lee Sina z animacji Legends Never Die 1.jpg|Koncept Lee Sina z animacji Legends Never Die 1 Koncept Lee Sina z animacji Legends Never Die 2.jpg|Koncept Lee Sina z animacji Legends Never Die 2 Koncept Lee Sina z animacji Legends Never Die 3.jpg|Koncept Lee Sina z animacji Legends Never Die 3 Koncept Lee Sina z animacji Legends Never Die 4.jpg|Koncept Lee Sina z animacji Legends Never Die 4 Koncept Lee Sina z animacji Legends Never Die 5.jpg|Koncept Lee Sina z animacji Legends Never Die 5 Koncept Lee Sina z animacji Legends Never Die 6.jpg|Koncept Lee Sina z animacji Legends Never Die 6 Koncept Lee Sina z animacji Legends Never Die 7.jpg|Koncept Lee Sina z animacji Legends Never Die 7 Koncept Lee Sina z animacji Legends Never Die 8.jpg|Koncept Lee Sina z animacji Legends Never Die 8 Koncept Lee Sina z animacji Legends Never Die 9.jpg|Koncept Lee Sina z animacji Legends Never Die 9 Koncept Ashe, Dariusa i Lee Sina z animacji Legends Never Die.jpg|Koncept Ashe, Dariusa i Lee Sina z animacji Legends Never Die Dawne historie II Wersja= Lee Sin to ślepy mnich, który niegdyś był obiecującym magiem z . W Klasztorze Shojin poszukiwał odkupienia za fatalny błąd, który kosztował życie wielu niewinnych. W samym środku inwazji sił jego moce i ciało stały się jednością w sposób, którego nikt nie mógł przewidzieć. Walczy przeciwko każdemu, kto odważy się podnieść rękę na jego ojczyznę, robiąc użytek ze swych rozpalonych pięści oraz nieludzko potężnego kopnięcia okrężnego. |-| I Wersja= }} Jako nastolatek, Lee Sin chciał zostać przywoływaczem. Jego siła woli i determinacja wyróżniały go na tle rówieśników, czym przyciągnął uwagę Reginalda Ashrama, który był wtedy członkiem Wysokiej Rady League. Podczas studiów w Arcanum Majoris, Lee Sina frustrowało tempo zajęć dostosowane do innych uczniów. Spędzał czas wolny na badaniach nad niuansami przywoływania, mając nadzieję na szybsze ukończenie studiów. Poczynił niesamowite postępy, prześcigając innych uczniów. Wyglądało na to, że zostanie jednym z najpotężniejszych przywoływaczy, gdyby nie jeden fatalny błąd. Był zbyt niecierpliwy i próbował sprawdzić się, przywołując bestię z Plague Jungles. Zamiast tego sprowadził chłopca, jednak ten nie był cały i zdrowy. Ledwo zdążył spojrzeć mu w oczy, gdy pokawałkowane ciało rozsypało się na podłodze. Śledztwo League ujawniło potem, że cała wioska została zniszczona w skutek rytuału. Talenty Lee Sina były tak wielkie, że organizacja skłonna była przymknąć oczy na incydent, jednak przyszły mnich nie mógł sobie wybaczyć. Opuścił Institute i udał się do klasztoru Shojin, szukając wiecznej ekspiacji i przyrzekając nigdy już nie władać magią. Lata później, starając się odpokutować za swe grzechy aktem męczeństwa, podpalił się w ramach protestu przeciwko okupacji . Nie zginął jednak i przez kilka tygodni trwał w agonii. Dzięki jego czynom odbył się mecz League, który wygrała Ionia. Jednak do czasu, gdy go ugaszono zdążyły spłonąć jego oczy. Został ogłoszony zbawicielem, poczuł się jak nowo narodzony i odzyskał wolę do działania. Dołączył do League of Legends, wciąż pokutując poprzez pot i krew, jedyne, co posiada prawdziwy mnich. |-| Osąd League= Kandydat: Data: 31 marca, 21 r. ECL OBSERWACJA Lee Sin wchodzi do Great Hall z pewnością siebie nietypową dla niewidomego. Inne zmysły dostarczają mu tylu informacji, że zastanawiać się można było, czy ślepota jest jego słabością, czy siłą. Wygląda bardzo niepozornie, jednak jego ciało przywykło do wysiłku w skutek wieloletniego treningu sztuk walki. Nie jest potężny, ale przykuwa uwagę. Jego siła woli jest niezłomna. Podchodzi do drzwi i tupie. Nasłuchując powstałych w ten sposób odgłosów, zwraca głowę ku górze. Śmieje się z inskrypcji. REFLEKSJA Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za Lee Sinem, rozległo się echo, pozwalające mu ocenić rozmiary pokoju. Dźwięk był niski, a powietrze – duszne, co zakłóciło dźwięk i sprawiło, że obraz w głowie mnicha był rozmazany. W załamaniach prastarych kamieni wyczuwał zanikający, ale wciąż wyraźny zapach ludzi, feromony gwałtownych emocji. Ale najbardziej porażał go wszechobecny smród gotowej magii. W powietrzu czuć było mistyczną energię, bardziej skumulowaną, niż kiedykolwiek czuł. Reflecting Chamber była jej pełna. Większość osób nie zauważyłaby jej, uważając, że to dreszcze wywołane przestrachem. Była jak cisza przed burzą – jak ciężki bezruch, oszukańczy spokój. Lee Sin wiedział, że ten pokój był wzmacniaczem, katalizatorem zaklęć. Mógł wyczuć magiczne zniecierpliwienie, jak ładunek elektryczny, czekający na uwolnienie. Raptem zewsząd dobiegł go zapach sosen. Zrobił krok do tyłu. I nagle ogarnęły go płomienie. Wrażenie to było bardziej swojskie niż wszystko inne. Zanim nerwy w całym ciele zaczęły zgłaszać mu ból, wyłączył część swego umysłu. Odmówił uczuciu dostępu. Istniało dla niego tylko skupienie. Znowu był cały w płomieniach. W niepokojący sposób poczuł się znowu jak w domu. Minęło pięć miesięcy odkąd rozpoczął protest przeciw okupacji . Bez nadziei na przeżycie rozpalił stos, który pożerał jego ciało przez dwa miesiące. W tym czasie agonia odbierała mu zmysły, a Lee Sin odkrył rzeczy ukryte na dnie swej duszy. Prawdy, które ujawniły się dopiero w obliczu pewnej śmierci. Zanim płomienie odebrały mu ostatni dech, bracia mnisi przybyli powiedzieć mu, że Ionia jest wolna. - Ogień oczyszcza, prawda? – rozpoznał głos swego byłego mentora, Reginalda Ashrama, przenikający go równie mocno, co płomienie tańczące na jego ciele. Ashram był jedną z niewielu w Valoran osób znających przeszłość Lee Sina. - Ból nie leczy serca, pozwala tylko skupić umysł. – odparł ślepiec. - W tym przypadku pomógł skupić wiele umysłów, dzięki czemu Noxus musiał wycofać się z terytorium Ionii. - To dobry obrót spraw. – Lee Sin uśmiechnął się, chociaż zastanawiał się, czy Ashram dostrzega to przez płomienie. - Ale wciąż sobie nie wybaczyłeś. Lee Sin przybrał zamyśloną pozę, a ogień skłębił się w odpowiedzi. Jak na ironię, był jego sanktuarium. - Przeszłość jest przeszłością, żaden czyn tego nie zmieni. – znał te słowa tak dobrze, że jakby automatycznie spłynęły z jego ust. - Dlaczego chcesz wstąpić do League, Lee Sinie? - Mam jeszcze wiele do zrobienia. - Wyjaśnij. Wciąż siedząc, mnich uniósł pokrytą płomieniami rękę, kierując ją do piersi. Tak gwałtownie machnął nią do przodu, że na całym ramieniu zgasł ogień. - Rozstrzygające uderzenie może zakończyć bitwę. – przerwał, a płomienie znowu objęły jego rękę. – Ale na świecie wciąż jest zło. Aby z nim walczyć, muszę być skupiony. – ogień znowu dotarł do jego dłoni, a ten zacisnął ją z taką siłą, że powstała fala uderzeniowa, gasząc obejmujące go płomienie. Fala trafiła w Ashrama, a ten cofnął się o pół kroku. - Jak przeżyłeś podpalenie? - Odnalazłem cel, który straciłem dawno temu. - A jaki to cel? Do czego ostatecznie dążysz? – w głosie Ashrama brzmiało ponaglenie i zmartwienie, które zdziwiło Lee Sina. Reginald czuł się zagrożony. - Niepotrzebny jest cel, by znać kierunek. Czy kropla wody jest kompletna, kiedy spłynie ze strumienia do oceanu? Czy jest pełna, kiedy unosi się, by dosięgnąć chmur? Czy ponosi porażkę, kiedy spada na ziemię? – jakby w odpowiedzi po jego czole spłynęła kropla potu. - A jaki jest twój kierunek? - Robić to, co słuszne. Chronić to, czego się nie zauważa, a co jest najważniejsze. – kropla potu zawisła na jego brwi. – Można znaleźć je w szmerze strumyka, cieniu chmury lub chłodnym deszczu. – na te słowa kropla spadła w jego wyciągniętą dłoń. Ashram ostrożnie dobierał słowa. - Twój protest poruszył cały Valoran. Wybuchła niemalże wojna. To niesamowita władza jak na jednego człowieka. Co, jeśli motywacja tego człowieka zostanie wypaczona? - Oby inni znaleźli w sobie dobro, aby uczynić to, co słuszne. Inkwizytor był sfrustrowany. Nie przywykł do poczucia słabości, nie podobało mu się, ile dostrzega Lee Sin. - Jakie to uczucie, obnażyć swój umysł? – Pytanie było gorzkie i puste, pozbawione zwykłej podniosłości. - Mógłbym spytać o to samo. Nastała cisza. Lee Sin wiedział, że został sam. Magiczny potencjał znikł wykorzystany, a zamiast niego pojawiła się atmosfera wycieńczenia. Były to pozostałości emocji tych, którzy zakończyli próbę przed nim. Miały słodko-gorzki posmak. Lee Sin uniósł się jednym lekkim, płynnym ruchem. Jego ubrania i skóra były nietknięte, jakby płomienie nie mogły ich uszkodzić. Pokój wypełniła świeża bryza. Lee Sin potrafił wyczuć kształt strumienia wiatru, który przypominał węża wracającego do swego gniazda. Mnich pozostał tam przez chwilę, pochyliwszy głowę z uznaniem dla bohaterów, którzy przeszli ten próg przed nim. Jedno życie minione, kolejne – rozpoczęte. I tak Ślepy Mnich dołączył do League of Legends. Dawne ikony umiejętności Lee Sin.Blinding Strike.png|Blinding Strike Lee Sin.Crippling Blow.png|Crippling Blow Lee Sin.Exploit Weakness.png|Exploit Weakness Lee Sin.Fists of Fury.png| Lee Sin.Hardiness.png|Hardiness Lee Sin.Mystic Meditation.png|Mystic Meditation Lee Sin.Sight Unseeing.png|Sight Unseeing Dawne obrazy skórek Świat= Klasyczny Lee Sin stary obraz 1.jpg|Klasyczny Lee Sin 1 Klasyczny Lee Sin stary obraz 2.jpg|Klasyczny Lee Sin 2 Tradycyjny Lee Sin stary obraz.jpg|Tradycyjny Lee Sin Akolita Lee Sin stary obraz.jpg|Akolita Lee Sin Lee Sin Smocza Pięść stary obraz 1.jpg|Lee Sin Smocza Pięść 1 Lee Sin Smocza Pięść stary obraz 2.jpg|Lee Sin Smocza Pięść 2 |-| Chiny= Tradycyjny Lee Sin chiński obraz.jpg|Tradycyjny Lee Sin Akolita Lee Sin chiński obraz.jpg|Akolita Lee Sin Lee Sin Smocza Pięść chiński obraz.jpg|Lee Sin Smocza Pięść en:Lee Sin/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów